


Got this good feeling

by wordsandfigures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandfigures/pseuds/wordsandfigures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks amazing like this. On his knees with his shoulders drawn back, tied to a black leather harness. The black strip of leather down his back and his arms bound with the straps attached to it.<br/>This beautiful man on his knees for Cas. It’s such a privilege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got this good feeling

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.aliexpress.com/item-img/free-shipping-hot-sale-adult-sex-game-toy-PU-band-suit-set-flirting-couple-game/1132146410.html  
> Picture reference for the harness Dean is wearing.

Dean looks amazing like this. On his knees with his shoulders drawn back, tied to a black leather harness. The black strip of leather down his back and his arms bound with the straps attached to it.

This beautiful man on his knees for Cas. It’s such a privilege.

He drags his fingers through Dean’s hair, causing a shudder through his body. So sensitive. He responds to every little touch by now.

“You’re so pretty like this, such a good boy for me.” The endearment makes Dean smile up at Cas, scooting closer to nuzzle at his hip. Just breathing.

It’s amazing to see Dean like this. So full of trust, so ready to just let Cas decide for him.

He drags is thumb on Dean’s bottom lip, applies pressure to open his mouth.

“So good for me, Dean.”

He tilts Dean’s head back, holding it firm, teases him with the tip of his cock. Dean is straining with his tongue to reach, but he doesn’t try to get out of the grip. Inpatient, but waiting. He lets Dean reach the tip, lets him lap at it with his tongue. Dean is making needy little noises, lapping at the slit and trying to get the head in his mouth.

Cas chuckles. “You’re aching for it, aren’t you?”

Dean responds with a groan which earns him a sharp tug of his hair, away from Cas’ cock.

“I asked you a question Dean.”

Dean’s eyes are clouded but he manages to get out a “Yes, _Castiel.”_

Cas smiles at that. They never bothered with Master or Mister, made them both feel ridiculous. But this, when Dean says his full name like this has become something closely tied to these scenes. By now Cas has a pavlovian response to Dean saying his name, which Dean has used to his advantage more than once. Well, to both their advantages really, but sneaking off for a quick fuck at Sam’s rehearsal dinner wasn’t the most polite thing to do.

“Good boy.” And that’s all the waiting either of them can stand so Cas tilts Dean’s head up again and Dean is opening his mouth. He is slow but unrelenting, feeding his cock to Dean inch by inch until he’s buried in his throat. He stays there for a moment before letting up again. Dean is breathing hard through his nose, taking as deep breaths as Cas will let him. The steady rhythm is not giving him much, but he’s not trying to get away. Cas can even see the moment he’s going under, when everything boils down to him and Cas and being good for him.

Cas is picking up the pace, not going as deep, making Dean suck and lick at his cock. Saliva and pre-come is dripping down his shin and the sight is so mesmerizing and so fucking hot Cas grips Dean’s head and keeps him there while he comes down Dean’s throat.

Dean is still a little dazed when Cas helps him to his wobbly feet. He unties the straps and massages Dean’s shoulders and arms to get the blood flowing again. ‘You did so good.’ He leads Dean to bed and they lay down, Cas peppering Dean with small kisses and endearments while he checks Dean’s bruises, ‘So beautiful for me’, applying salve where he thinks it’s needed. ‘Perfect.’ ‘I love you.’

When Cas has made sure everything’s ok, he maneuvers Dean on his side, snuggling up to his back and wrapping a hand around his cock. Nibbling and biting his neck, whispering how proud he is, how much he loves him. Dean comes with a gasp and a shudder and soon afterwards they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
